key to a locked heart
by rose wolf 131
Summary: "Because when i wake from a dream, i enter a nightmare." This is the story of a goddess born form a demon. This is the story of a demon prince. This is a story of Meliodas and Elizabeth.
1. epilogue

"Do you cry?"

"I do, sometimes, when i wake in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because once i leave a dream, i enter a nightmare."

~l~l~

A demon gasped at the sight before her. She had given birth to a goddess. That was as much of a sin to the underworld as it would be if she had assassinated the king!

The demon mother could sense incredible power of purity coming from the child. The little girl cried in her mothers arms, wanting the love and care only a mother could give her. However, this particular mother wasn't able to do either, so instead gave her daughter to the demon king.

"How dare you commit such a sin as bringing a goddess child into this world! You betray the underworld, and the only punishment for this is death! Guards!" the demon king yelled at her in rage, the goddess child wailing helplessly at his feet.

The demon women screamed, begging for mercy as a demon guard pulled her to a unmistakable place called death.

~l~l~

The demon king decided to give the goddess child to the other goddesses, mostly because his son, the demon prince kept asking to play with her. The little girl was only three years old when she was handed over to the goddesses.


	2. Chapter 1

A demon perched on a stone wall, gazing out at the underworld land. He was still observing the view beneath him when he became aware of the fact that there was a servant approaching from down the hallway.

"Pardon me, Prince Meliodas, but the king wishes to speak with you over a very urgent matter" the servant said after she had come close enough into ear shot.

"What does he want?" Meliodas growled.

"I'm not sure, i was not informed that. But the king said immediately, i don't mean to be disrespectful, but i advise you go now, he seemed to be in a foul mood."

Meliodas grunted in annoyance before stalking past the servant, on his way to the throne room.

He sulked infront of throne room for a minute, wondering if he could ditch his father's orders and go throw stones at the present demons down below. Thinking better of it, Meliodas pushed the large doors open and entered the throne room.

"Father, what was so important that i must come here immediately?" Meliodas strolled in, not caring enough to give any kind of formality.

The demon king sighed at his son, but looked him in the eye. "There has been a recent notice on a strange power/energy somewhere in the human world, and i would like you, one of the most powerful demons in the underworld, to go check it out. You will not return until after you have discovered this source of energy."

Meliodas slouched but grumbled a 'ok'

"Oh and one more thing…" the demon king trailed off, parking Meliodas' interests.

"Yes..?" meliodas urged

"Well… you see… there will be another accompanying you." the king said. Just after Meliodas lost interest, the king continued, "and it's a goddess."

Meliodas reared back before screaming in rage.

"A GODDESS!? WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!? I DO NOT NEED THE HELP OF A GODDESS!"

~elsewhere~

"This is your last chance to prove you are worthy to be a goddess, Elizabeth. If you fail, not only will you be eliminated from the goddess clan, it will be humiliating if you lose to a demon."

Elizabeth nodded, forcing herself to smile at the goddess clan leader.

"I also hope you realize that not only is this your last chance to prove yourself, it will also be your last chance to unlock your power. If you fail to do that, you will be deemed worthless, so we will have even more reason to dispose of you."

Elizabeth nodded again, trying to undergo the pressure. She forced herself to smile and curtsey, and reminded herself to to look directly in the leader's eyes.

"I understand. I will wait in the courtyard for the demon," Elizabeth responded.

~in the courtyard~

Meliodas hovered in midair, cloaked in his demonic aura. He was watching a strange silver-headed goddess as a couple other goddesses teased her, all the while the silverette just stood there and smiled, receiving all the abuse like it was nothing.

"Your such a disgrace to the goddess clan!"

"Yeah i mean seriously! How can you even be considered a goddess when you were born from a demon?!"

The last comment peaked meliodas' interest. ' _Born from a demon ey'? '_

"Sorry you guys, but im waiting for someone. I'm supposed to meet him here, so if you don't mind, could you leave, please?" the silver girl said.

Meliodas' jaw dropped. _This_ was the goddess acomaning him? _This_ weak smiley little girl?

"Do you seriously think you can talk to us that way?! You stupid little girl!" one shouted, kicking her in the shins.

"Yeah! How dare you talk to us in such a way! Telling us to leave!" the other shouted, pushing her to the ground.

The two stormed off in a huff, leaving the silverett. The girl immediately smiled, although it looked nervous and unsure. She stood up and quickly turned around, facing in the direction meliodas was watching from.

"You can come out now. I know you're there, there's no point in hiding in your aura. My names Elizabeth. What's yours?" the girl known as Elizabeth spoke.

He seemed surprised but hid it well. He came out of hiding.

He glanced her up and down, "nice, for a goddess. Im Meliodas. You better not be annoying. If you are, then i'll have to kill you. Lets get started."

Elizabeth only put on that fake nervous smile and nodded.


End file.
